Fated
by moonbunny529
Summary: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are separated from their true families at a young age and found in two different kingdoms. Years later, Serenity, or Serena as she had insisted she be called when her new parents found her, finds a mysterious whistle.


AN: I had started writing this many years ago and finally decided to publish the first chapter. Rated K+ for now.

Disclaimer: All/most characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, the rest are made up. Idea, mine.

Happy Reading! :]

Chapter 1

Serena was about to leave the Andrew's Antique Shop, when something caught her eye. She turned around and saw the most beautiful silver whistle she had ever seen. A rose had been engraved on it in the most fascinating way. She absolutely loved roses and fell in love with it right then. She picked it up, took it over to the cashier, and said, "I would like to buy this wonderful whistle".

"Certainly, anything for you Princess Serena."

"Andrew, I keep telling you: Just call me Serena. You never do that, and I _always_ tell you to."

"Alright, _Serena_. That'll be thirteen pounds," said Andrew mockingly.

"Okay, here you are." Said Serena as she pulled out her purse and gave the money to Andrew.

"Would you like it in a bag or on a chain?" He asked.

"On a chain, please. I think I want to try it out on the way home." She said.

"Alright," Andrew said as he hooked the precious whistle onto a chain and gave it to her.

"Thank you!" She yelled as she burst out the door. She ran all the way to her secret place in the forest. When Serena reached the clearing, she pulled out the whistle and blew some soft notes into it. A second later, different colors of smoke covered the entire area, including herself.

Serena found herself in some sort of garden when the smoke cleared. There were many roses of all sorts of colors; as many as you could think of. Suddenly, she heard footsteps walking towards her and hid behind the nearest bush. Two men were walking towards her where she was hiding. They stopped right in front of her, when the white-haired one stood in front of the ebony-haired one.

"Prince Darien, please! Why won't you listen to a word I have to say to you?"

"Because, I know exactly what you are going to tell me! 'Why don't you have a girlfriend? You're a prince! _I_ have a girlfriend and I'm not even a prince for Pete's sake!' That's what you want to tell me, isn't it? You told me a million times already!"

"Well, yeah, because all of your generals, including me, have a girlfriend and you don't. You're-"

"Left out, the odd ball. All _alone_." Darien finished for him.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that, before your parents tell you. I over heard them talking about telling you next week before they force you to choose your bride the week after that."

"You know, Malachite, I would like to hear stuff from my parents first, for a change."

"Well, _sorry_." Malachite said, quite aggravated, as he stormed off. Darien just stood there stunned. Serena tried to make a break for the next bush without being seen but her whistle clanked against the necklace already on her neck.

"Who goes there?" Darien shouted. Serena said nothing.

"I know someone is here. Come out from your hiding." He yelled again. Serena stepped out, shyly and asked, "Where am I?"

"Well, duh. You're in the Rose Kingdom, in the garden of _my_ palace."

"Oh. That explains all the pretty roses and no other kind of flowers. What's your name?"

"I'm Prince Darien. Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Serena of England. Why am my here?"

"You're from Earth?" Darien asked.

"Ahem, well, yeah. I didn't know there were any other places people could live on except earth."

"So, how did you get here?"

"I have no clue. One minute I was blowing my whistle and the next I'm listening to you and that guy named Malachite argue." Serena said

"May I have a look at your whistle?" Darien asked

"Um, okay." Serena said as she handed him her whistle. Darien looked at it intently noticing the engraving of a rose upon it. "Hmmm, the whistle seems to have a rose on it, the symbol of our kingdom. This is probably how you got here. Where did you get this?" Darien asked.

"An antique shop in London." Serena answered. Darien studied the whistle some more and said, "Well, I guess we'll have to go to an antique shop here and try to find a whistle with the shape of the earth on it. Come on, I know the perfect place!" Darien led Serena through a back gate and found one of the back roads easily. They walked a few minutes in silence, and then Serena said, "So, where are we going again?"

"An antique shop, just down the road, to see if we can find a whistle with the earth engraved on it. Where else?"

"Oh yeah. Hey, is that it?"

"Yep, Come on! Let's go find that whistle!" Darien said, excitedly. They walked inside and, surprisingly enough, there was still a cashier. He said, "What can I get for you, Prince Darien? Oh, and who's this?"

"This is Princess Serena of England. She's from Earth." Darien gestured toward Serena. Serena gave a small smile and waved.

"Oh, do you have a girlfriend finally Prince Darien?"

"No! Will ya'll stop bugging me? I don't have a girlfriend! Get over it!"

"Sorry to upset you Prince Darien, it won't happen again. But you must agree, you do look like a couple and it wouldn't hurt to try and get a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. It's just… there isn't a girl I can really like right now. Anyway, we came here to get a whistle. You see, Serena came from England and had blown this whistle," said Darien, holding up the tiny whistle so the cashier could see.

"I know what that whistle goes with!" the cashier said with astonishment. "It goes with the four legendary whistles. In the olden days they were used to get to and from each of the four kingdoms. The Moon kingdom, the highest of all, the Sun kingdom, her brother, the Earth kingdom, who brought nature in the four kingdoms, and last but not least the Rose kingdom, who brought beauty and joy into all four kingdoms. They lived happily for quite some time until… THE DAY came. I was there and I saw it happen. It was about 10 years ago.

"The weather had been exceptionally cold lately in the Moon kingdom, and most everyone stayed inside. I, unfortunately, had an outside job that required me to be outside all the time. That day, the sun and the moon were supposed to come within a very short distance apart, like an eclipse except involving both the sun and moon. Just about the hour they were to collide, something very strange happened. Clouds covered the sky and the wind picked up its speed so I had to hold on to a tree to merely stay balanced. I thought that it was a normal occurrence, because the sun and moon collide every 10 years and my mother had always kept me inside the house when they did collide. Suddenly there was a flash of thunder and I saw the Sun kingdom get closer and closer. When the sun stopped moving, I saw all four whistles come together and I knew that could mean only one thing."

"What did it mean?" Serena asked nervously, hoping she didn't know the answer.

"It meant that some prophecy would be fulfilled. I had heard of it once or twice before. The story went, 'About 1000 years ago, all four legendary whistles were made and were sent over the kingdoms, if they were ever to come together, the "**Ill-fated Prophecy**" would take place. It so happened that, 900 years later, the whistles did come together because we had taken for granted our land and privileges. We were pardoned by the Moon princess's great-grandmother's action in dying for the sake of her people and the kingdoms. Next time though, there would not be a pardon.' After hearing that story, I especially took nothing for granted, but I guess people forgot and became foolish and greedy.

"Anyway, the "**Ill-fated Prophecy**" took place. The Moon Princess Serenity and the Sun Prince Endymion were levitated and joined with the whistles. Next thing I knew I was laying near this very antique shop, not knowing where I was. In fact you, Serena, look very much like the Moon Princess Serenity with the same hair color, same hairstyle, same face; basically everything is the same except the age. How old are you?"

"16" Serena said.

"The Moon Princess was 6 years old when she disappeared. It's been 10 years. You could be Princess Serenity. Do you remember anything before you were 6?"

"Not really. My parents just told me I was in a coma and that my name was Mina, but I only responded to Serena. The only thing I remember before that was that I was flying way up high. I always thought it was a dream," said Serena, with a far off look in her eyes.

"Wow, Maybe you are Serenity. And you, Darien, look like Prince Endymion with the same hair color, same features, and his hair was always in front of his eyes, just like yours. How old are-wait a minute I know you're 17, and about the age Endymion should be if he really is you! Do _you _remember anything that happened before _you _were seven?"

"No, but do you really believe we're royalty from _other_ kingdoms? I mean, what happened to the prince and princess who used to be here and on earth? Did they die? Or just disappear? Do you even know?"

"Well, I thought it was strange that the Rose Kingdom's prince looked different than I had pictured him because I was told that he had longer hair and always tied it up in a braid kind of girly like. I also think I remember that his name was Prince Seiya, not Darien. How did that change? I wonder. His eyes also didn't have that glint like yours do."

"Well, when I was seven, my parents started calling me Seiya and I didn't like it, insisting that they call me Darien and they did."

"Oh, I had also pictured the Earth princess with her hair down and with a red bow in it. Her hair was also a slightly lighter blond color, not like your golden hair all put up in two 'meatballs', erm buns."

"Ha ha! That's funny! Meatball head! Ha ha!" Darien said laughing.

"Hey! That's not funny! You, you big jerk!" Serena yelled.

"Well, the name does suit you. Especially if you have meatballs for brains it would fit fine!" Darien pointed out, laughing.

"But I don't like it! How dare you say that I'm not smart? I'll have you know that I aced all of my exams this year so you don't have anything to say about that you big egotistical freak!" Serena spat.

The cashier watched the two bicker until it was too hard to bear all the yelling. "Alright, you two! Silence! I've had enough! I'm going to go look for a whistle in the back with an earth engraved on it so Serena can get back home! Rrrrrggh!" he said while searching all the old trunks in the basement.

"Ah, here it is, a bit rusty but that's it." The cashier handed the whistle to Serena. She examined it then turned towards Darien saying, "Well, if I expect to get back to the same place I was in England, then I guess you must escort me back to the Rose Garden. Will you please? I don't know my way around here and it would be really helpful of you."

"Sure, if you take me with you to England. I wouldn't stay for long, just to see what it's like. Then I'll go back." Darien said hastily not wanting to begin another argument.

"Okay, let's go. Thank you um Mr….?" Serena said nervously looking at the cashier.

"It's Ken and you're very welcome. Come back and see me soon won't you?"

"Um, sure. Bye then!" said Serena running out the door dragging Darien behind her. They arrived at the bush, and stopped.

"Let go of me! My word, you're fast!" Darien breathed.

"I know I am!" Serena said indignantly, "I'm strong too. Couldn't you tell? I work out almost every day. Now, to get back to England." Darien handed her the whistle and she before she blew it she grabbed his hand and again the swirling smoke surrounded them as they where whisked off to England. They found themselves in the clearing Serena had called her "Secret Place."

"Alright, we need a way so we can both keep the opposite whistles so we can get to and fro from England and the Rose Kingdom. How about, when you blow the Rose whistle, just before you leave, you throw it out leaving it behind and only taking the Earth whistle. Try that, will you? I'd like to be able to visit you and I know more about your kingdom than you do mine. I'd have to meet you here and you can go exploring. How about we meet here every day at hmm, let's say 2:30pm. That'd give us 1,2,3 hours to talk and explore each of our kingdoms. OK?"

"Ok," Darien said, absentmindedly, too engrossed in his surroundings to be paying much attention. "No wait! Why can't we explore, now?" Darien asked, realizing what she was talking about.

"No I can't, I have to get home. I told mother I would just be at the antique shop then be back home for piano lessons at 6:00 and it's almost that time now. My mother usually expects me back earlier I hope she hasn't been worried. Now here, take this and blow." Serena said hurriedly while handing him the Earth and Rose whistle. Darien blew the Rose whistle and as he started to disappear, the whistle rolled toward her and stopped at her feet. "Now to get home and hope that I'm not in trouble." Serena said to herself as she ran all the way home, past guards who said "Good Afternoon," and all the way to the music room, where her piano teacher, Luna, was waiting.

"I'm sorry I'm so late Luna," Serena breathed as she burst through the door. She stood in front of her teacher out of breath.

"Ah, well, I don't want to listen to any of your excuses. Just sit down and start your warm up exercises."

Serena practiced her music perfectly until she was allowed to leave and have some time to herself before dinner. She raced to her room, only to find that all her friends were there to greet her. They were Princess Lita of Germany, Princess Mina of France, Princess Ami of Russia, and Princess Rei of China. Lita, a strong, brunette, amazon walked over to Serena and greeted her with a giant bear hug that Serena got lost in.

"Hey, girlfriend! Where've you been? We've wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hi Lita, I'm a little squished here. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, sorry," said Lita releasing her. "We wanted to talk to you about, well, uh, about your birthday ball that's coming up in about two weeks. You know you'll have to pick a husband there. We wanted to get your dress perfect for it, so you can get the best man there." Lita finished with a great effort. Serena started pacing the room, thinking.

"You know, Lita, I'm really not looking for a guy right now-"

"Um miss? Your mother wanted me to tell you that it's time for dinner," said a girl in a maid's uniform, shyly.

"Ok, tell her I'll be down in a minute." The maid left the room without another word. Serena turned to her friends, "Come on, let's go see what's for dinner!" The girls followed their leader with the golden blond hair. The doors to the dining room opened and five girls popped their heads in and smelled the wonderful aromas coming from the kitchen. Queen Selena saw them, smiled, and motioned for them to come in. The girls walked in quietly and seated themselves at the huge table in the middle of the room. After the delectable dishes were placed in front of them the queen, her subjects, and all that were at the table started talking and eating at once. After everyone was finished eating, most of them went up to their rooms to sleep. Serena and her friends stayed to talk with the queen.

"I expect you all know that there is going to be a birthday ball for Serena. Well, Serena, as you already must know, you have to choose a nice gentleman to take the throne with you when I am gone. If you do not announce a fiancé by the end of the night I will be forced to choose one for you. Do you understand?" said the queen while keeping a dignified manor.

"Yes mother, it's just, I don't want to choose yet, and I'm not even ready for a commitment. One night is not enough. I'm only 16. Must I be forced to marry so soon?" said the young girl desperately. Her mother sighed.

"I'm afraid so. The law says that you must choose a husband on the night of your 17th birthday. I'm sorry but I cannot change the law. What the law says must be done. Now goodnight." said the queen. Serena looked to her friends for support; they just shook their heads. They knew there was nothing they could do.

Serena looked at her mother and said, "Mother please, why can't you change it? I don't want to! It's not fair." Tears started to form in her eyes.

Her mother looked at her tiredly and said, "I'm sorry I cannot. If your father were here he would be able to. You know the only person who can change the law is the king. When you pick a husband, he will be able to change that. I hope you make him because I don't think you want your son or daughter going through this. I'm sorry. Now, it's time to go to bed. Goodnight."

" 'Night mom. Come on girls let's go." They left the room without a single word. When they reached Serena's room, they all said goodnight and retired to their own rooms. When Serena was alone, she jumped in bed and without another thought fell asleep, worn out from the day's events.

AN: This is my first published story. Tell me what you think! :]


End file.
